powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
The Good, the Bad, and the Stupid
The Good, the Bad, and the Stupid: The Misadventures of Bulk And Skull is a video spinoff centered around three major characters, Farkas "Bulk" Bulkmeier, Eugene "Skull" Skullovitch, and Lt. Stone. It was intended as a "test market" for a Bulk and Skull spinoff show, seeing if the characters could sell on their own. As Jason Narvy put it, "no one out there bought it".Power Morphicon 2010 (Part 3) : Dark Side of the Power Coin : Black Nerd (1.17 to 1.31 and 2.41 to 3.00) Synopsis After being trapped in a cave during a spelunking adventure, Bulk and Skull while trying to find a way out, recall the various situations they've ended up in. At the end, Stone appears, also dressed in a cave explorer's outfit, wondering where they have been. Cast *Paul Schrier as Bulk *Jason Narvy as Skull *Gregg Bullock as Jerome Stone *Austin St. John as Jason Lee Scott (archive footage only) *Walter Jones as Zack Taylor (archive footage only) *David Yost as Billy Cranston (archive footage only) *Thuy Trang as Trini Kwan (archive footage only) *Amy Jo Johnson as Kimberly Ann Hart (archive footage only) *Jason David Frank as Tommy Oliver (archive footage only) *Steve Cardenas as Rocky DeSantos (archive footage only) *Johnny Yong Bosch as Adam Park (archive footage only) *Karan Ashley as Aisha Campbell (archive footage only) *Catherine Sutherland as Katherine Hillard (archive footage only) *Richard Genelle as Ernie (archive footage only) *Royce Herron as Ms. Appleby (archive footage only) *Henry Cannon as Mr. Caplan (archive footage only) *??? as Gypsy Aballonia (archive footage in the opening only) *??? as First Ranger Fan Girl (archive footage only) *??? as Second Ranger Fan Girl (archive footage only) *Timothy Guest as Harvey Garvey (archive footage only) *??? as Gunthar Schmidt (archive footage only) *Machiko Soga as Rita Repulsa (archive footage only) *Barbara Goodson as Rita Repulsa (voice) (archive footage only) *Kerrigan Mahan as Goldar (voice) (archive footage only) *Ami Kawai as Scorpina (archive footage only) *Brian Tahash as See Monster (voice) (archive footage only) *Tony Oliver as Guitardo (voice) (archive footage only) *Ken Merckx as Repellator (voice) (archive footage only) Notes *The episode starts off with footage of the Rangers' battle against See Monster from Changing of the Zords, Part 3 and consists of clips from the following episodes: ** Green With Evil, Part 4 ** The Song of Guitardo ** Food Fight ** Switching Places ** Storybook Rangers ** A Bad Reflection on You ** Doomsday, Part 1 ** Life's a Masquerade ** The Yolk's on You! ** A Friend in Need, Part 3 ** Where There's Smoke, There's Fire ** Lights, Camera, Action ** The Spit Flower ** For Whom The Bell Trolls ** The Trouble With Shellshock ** Orchestral Maneuvers in the Park ** Ninja Quest, Parts 2-4 ** A Different Shade of Pink, Parts 1 & 2 See Also *Mighty Morphin Power Rangers Live *Alpha's Magical Christmas *Lord Zedd's Monster Heads *Zeo Serial *Power Rangers Funniest Moments *The Lost Episode References Good, the Bad, and the Stupid, The Good, the Bad, and the Stupid, The Category:Home Media Category:Special